


I Love You

by SockMunchies



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: She asked him if he loved her.No answer was given, but soon enough she would know what she needed to.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry about not writing anything in forever, I have been busy doing real life stuff.

She loved to make him jealous.

Each day was a different guy for her, and she made a point of kissing each one infront of him.

She loved to see his face grow crimson when she kissed someone else.

Who would’ve expected the Elder of the Brotherhood to be the jealous type?

Arthur’s hands grew to fists when he saw who she brought in each day.

First it was a mercenary, then a detective, then a spy, then a ghoul.

Each day was different. Each day she would kiss them for longer, and hold them tighter.

Arthur would never admit it, but sometimes he wished he was the one kissing her.

To feel her red lips against his would be a better feeling than anything he had ever felt before.

Better than accomplishment, better than confidence, better than pride. To have her in his arms? A feeling better than life itself.

But she would never have him, would she? 

No, just making him jealous was enough for her. Seeing him try not to lash out at her in the command deck got her off. 

Even though it was a disgusting thought, Arthur wouldn’t doubt that she thought of him when she and those men inevitably had sex in her quarters.

His mind wandered on the thought. Her having sex was something strange to think about. The thought of her being fucked by someone else, to be under their control. 

It was a magical thought.

Arthur imagined himself ontop of her, hearing her moans as she scratched his back in pleasure.

Then listening to her beg for more once he stopped. To have her want him was a good feeling. One that Arthur would never feel.

The door to the command deck swung open with a loud creak. Arthur turned to look who had entered, and his eyes grew wide when he saw who it was.

Of course it was her. Her hair pulled back in a long ponytail which reached her lower back.

Her eyes met his when she walked towards him.

Something was different this time. She had no guy with her, no one kissing her this time infront of him.

“Hey, Elder, how’s it going?” She said, causally as if they were good friends.

“I’m fine, Sentinel.” Arthur said, turning to face the Commonwealth.

“Not going to ask me how I am?” She said sarcastically, still looking at him with her wide eyes.

He didn’t answer her, only looked on into the Commonwealth, trying to distract himself from her presence.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked, walking up to stand next to Arthur.

“Yes, it is.” He said as he pulled his hands behind his back.

It was sunset, and the ominous Commonwealth sky looked almost peaceful. Moments like this made a person almost forget it was the post-apacolyps.

They both looked out into the wasteland with great interest. After what seemed like eternity, she went to stand infront of Arthur.

“Can I ask you something?” She said as she leaned against the railing.

Again there was no answer. Instead a nod of approval came from Arthur.

“Do you love me?” She asked, pushing off the rail and closer to Arthur.

The question had Arthur widening his eyes, as he looked at her expecting face. 

Love was a strong word. Something between two people who are close, and she and Arthur weren’t close.

“What kind of question is that?” He said quietly, looking at her sternly.

“One I expect an answer to.” She said, matching Arthur’s stern tone.

He didn’t have an answer. 

“Fine, I get it.” She said, as she pushed past Arthur and climbed the ladder to her quarters.

His mouth opened, searching for a way to make her stay and talk. Nothing came expect quiet stutters.

#

Arthur stood again in the command deck. His hands behind his back and his face to the Commonwealth.

The door to the deck opened with a loud bang as it slammed against the metal wall.

He turned to see who it was, but only caught a glimpse of her as she climbed the ladder. 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he wondered what was wrong. Was it the day before? When he didn’t answer when she asked if he loved her?

He wasn’t sure.

Against his better judgment, Arthur left the command deck and climbed the ladder into her quarters.

She was sitting on her bed as he opened the door, slowly and cautiously. 

She rose when she saw him enter, and walked slowly towards him.

Arthur took two broad steps forward, putting him only inches from her now.

He took her face in his hand, and used his thumb to stroke her cheek.

It was a slow motion, and she leaned into it and closed her eyes. The feeling of his hand on her face washed over her like a wave.

Arthur moved his other hand to her waist, and pulled her closer to him. 

This feeling of having her close to him made Arthur feel something. It was an indescribable feeling which captured his whole body.

He pulled her face closer to his, and they were soon locked in a kiss.

A kiss which Arthur though he could only imagine receiving, and now that he was, he didn’t want to let it go.

After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Arthur.

“Can I ask you something?” She said, her eyes filled with pleasure now as she looked at him.

He didn’t answer, but instead gave a nod of approval.

“Do you love me?” She asked.

Again there was no answer, but all she needed to know was given to her in a kiss.

She loved to make him jealous. In hopes that he would love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
